Cuando tus ojos las estrellas contemplen
by A la vuelta de aquel arbol
Summary: Esme es una vampira con un don peculiar, puede ver y hablar con los muertos. Ha dedicado toda su existencia a ayudar a los espíritus a cruzar a la luz, donde deben estar. En esta ocasión debe ayudar a Bella, una chica que perdió la vida hace dos años, con un asunto que trascendió más allá de la vida. El amor viaja a veces a costa de la muerte. -Esme y Carlisle, únicos vampiros-
1. El crujir de una rama

***Los derechos por personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención y autoría, cualquier adaptación, consultar primero***

Está es una historia peculiar, es la mezcla de dos de mis cosas favoritas: Twilight y Ghost Whisperer. Para los que no saben que es Ghost Whisperer, es una serie de una chica que tiene el don de ver y hablar con los muertos, por lo que los ayuda a descansar en paz

Que la disfruten :)

* * *

Bella POV:

Forks, 2011.

- ¡Bella! Baja un segundo, necesito tu ayuda – escuché gritar a Charlie, mi padre. Moví pesarosamente mi cuerpo entre las cobijas, no tenía ánimos hoy, últimamente, no los tenía nunca. Bajé las escaleras, donde casi tropiezo, y llegue al piso de abajo, donde encontré a mi padre corriendo de un lado al otro con su chaqueta en una mano, y muchos papeles en la otra. – Voy tarde a mi reunión y necesito que termines de hacer la tarta que le prometí a tu tía Agnes – dijo el, con prisa en su voz.

Volteé mi cabeza y me topé con la cocina hecha un desorden, con muchos ingredientes fuera, y la harina derramada sobre el desayunador, Charlie puede ser de todo, menos chef

-Claro Charlie, haré lo que pueda

-Volveré pronto cielo, no le abras a nadie – Dijo el a la vez que abría la puerta y se colaba apresurado en su auto.

Vivo en Forks, un pueblo abandonado en mitad de Washington junto con mi padre, quien es policía, y trabaja patrullando todo el día en el pueblo, por lo que casi nunca está en casa. Mi madre, se separó de mi madre cuando yo recién había nacido, no la veo muy seguido, desde que hace unos años, decidí mudarme con mi padre, debo admitir que la extraño. Aunque las vueltas de la vida, hay que aceptarlas, lástima que a veces gire muy rápido.

Me dirigí a la cocina y recé por no quemar la casa. Con receta en mano fui colocando uno por uno los ingredientes, unos en la batidora y otros en el horno, al cabo de una hora, una mezcla uniforme con forma de tarta yacía sobre el desayunador, despidiendo un humeante olor a zarzamoras, espero que la tía Agnes no muera intoxicada.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, subí a mi habitación y tomé mi abrigo, mi gorro y mis guantes. Bajé corriendo las gradas y abrí la puerta trasera, el viento helado erizó mi piel, por lo que abracé mis brazos y decidí caminar. A unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa había un gran bosque, de niña mi padre siempre me prohibió ir, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Pero ya había finalizado la tarta, mi casa me da ganas de llorar, y no tenía deberes, así que ignoré la voz que me decía que no era seguro, y comencé a caminar entre los grandes y altos pinos.

Todo era tan mágico, la lluvia de la tarde seguía presente en las hojas de los árboles, y cada vez que mi cuerpo movía una rama, esta caía sobre mi rostro y me sacaba una sonrisa. De pronto, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, unas voces mezcladas con risas rompieron la paz del bosque.

- ¡Pobre de Edward! Ebrio y abandonado en mitad del bosque, esto le enseñará a no inventar rumores sobre mi – Dijo un chico cuya voz logré reconocer, era Emmett, el problemático de mi salón

-¡La hicimos con esa broma Emmett! – respondió la otra voz, que no reconocí, y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Mi mente no lograba conectar las cosas, hasta que algo hizo click dentro de ella. ¡La fiesta! Hoy se celebraba una fiesta organizada por mis compañeros de salón, yo como era costumbre, no fui. Todo es alcohol, no puedo respirar por el humo de los cigarrillos, el ruido de la música me provoca dolor de cabeza, y no puedo voltear la mirada sin encontrarme parejas con hormonas enloquecidas que no conocen la existencia de los cuartos.

Increíble que cuatro palabras me pusieran a correr como lo estaba haciendo, algo que mi profesor de deportes jamás había logrado.

_…Edward…Ebrio…Abandonado…Bosque…_

¿Hacia adonde me dirigía? Al encuentro de Edward. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Yo solo corría mientras sentía las lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas. Estaba enfurecida ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Me preguntaba mientras quitaba bruscamente las lágrimas del medio. Me había prometido no pensarle, no enviarle mensajes, no ir donde yo sabía que el iría, me había prometido olvidarle. Y en otra vida el pudo haber sido mi esposo, mi novio, o mi amante, pero por debajo de todo eso… Era mi amigo, en este mundo y en cualquier otro, lo era. Y sin importar si el ya no me quisiera, yo si lo quería. Mi amigo necesitaba ayuda, y yo ya iba en camino.

Hacía bastante frío, tanto que al rato la movilidad de mis piernas no era la misma, y no solo eso, estaba ya entrando la noche y yo, bueno yo no sabía bien en donde me encontraba. Mas me daba igual, no iba a renunciar a encontrarlo, por lo que seguí corriendo, hasta que me topé con un pino muy alto y tuve una idea.

Quizás si escalaba, llegaría lo suficientemente alto para poder ubicarme y continuar buscándole. Y dicho y hecho, comencé por poner mis brazos en una rama y ambos pies en el tronco, con impulso logré girar y colocarme sobre la primera rama, guindando de la tercera puse mis pies en la segunda, pero cuando iba a repetir el proceso, la rama crujió.

Todo fue muy rápido, sentía el aire zumbar en mis oídos y deslizarse por debajo de mi espalda, hasta que esta dio contra el suelo con un golpe seco. No podía respirar, me faltaba el aire, y un dolor punzante me atormentaba. Hasta que se detuvo, pronto no sentí nada más que un leve mareo, así que me levanté y de nuevo intenté escalar el pino.

Mas cuando miré abajo para estimar mi altura, algo llamó mi atención, allí en el suelo y junto al pie del árbol, había un bulto. No, no era un bulto, era un cuerpo…

Mi cuerpo.

* * *

Este es el capítulo uno, la historia no será muy larga, sin embargo, prometo hacer lo mejor para que la disfruten. Cualquier sugerencia es más que bienvenida. No tienen por que hacerlo, pero si gustan dejar un review o un favorite, se los agradecería de corazón, ya que es mi primer historia.

¡Muchos abrazos!

-Lucy


	2. Es una niña, Carlisle

***Los derechos por personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención y autoría, cualquier adaptación, consultar primero***

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste :)

* * *

Esme POV:

Forks, 2013

-Esme querida ¿gustas darte prisa? – escuché decir a Carlisle, mi esposo. Aunque somos vampiros y el tiempo no es inconveniente para nosotros, solíamos llegar después de la hora citada, como la mayoría de humanos.

Hoy se celebraba el 50avo cumpleaños de una vieja amiga, Irina, quien es dueña de la cafetería del pueblo. Carlisle ha atendido a muchos de sus familiares, y nosotros por nuestra parte, le tenemos un gran aprecio. Minutos después, mi marido y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro audi saliendo del garaje. La fiesta llevaba lugar en un viejo salón ubicado al otro lado del bosque, podíamos tomar la autopista o tomar un atajo que atravesaba el bosque, Carlisle optó por la segunda opción, era un poco insegura pero íbamos con prisa.

-Carlisle, ¿recuerdas a Larry? ¿El fantasma que le tiene mal de ojo a su jefe? pues cada vez está más reacio a avanzar a la luz, ¡le encanta agobiar a su jefe! Al pobre le saldrán canas… - dije para romper el silencio del vehículo

-Es a ti a quien te saldrán canas si sigues intentando que avance – respondió él a carcajadas

-¡Oye! – Golpeé su hombro juguetonamente – eso es físicamente imposible para nosotros, doctorcito

Llevo 120 años como vampira, aún recuerdo la noche en que fui transformada, luego de saltar de un acantilado al recibir la noticia de que había perdido a mi bebé, Carlisle me transformó en la morgue, luego de que todos me habían dado por muerta. No todos los vampiros tienen un don, yo si lo tengo. Puedo ver y hablar con los muertos, generalmente veo espíritus humanos, han sido pocas las veces en las que me he topado con un vampiro, que por lo general era un neófito que cayó en manos de los vulturi. Uso mi don para ayudarles a descansar en paz, concluyendo con tareas pendientes que dejaron en la tierra, o aclarando confusiones que les impiden su eterno descanso, así soy feliz.

Llevábamos 10 kilómetros recorridos cuando el carro dio un salto, escuché por debajo el crujir de una rama, y luego el aire escaparse del neumático, hay días en los que Carlisle olvida que aunque nosotros seamos indestructibles ante casi cualquier cosa, los otros objetos no, y este es uno de esos días.

-Muy conveniente- sarcásticamente comenté

-Tranquila querida, ando un neumático de repuesto – contestó Carlisle, él era la vanguardia en su máxima expresión. Tantos años fingiendo ser humanos, que prácticamente vivíamos como tales

Mientras Carlisle arreglaba el problema, comencé a merodear por los alrededores. Las lechuzas ululaban en la noche y uno que otro murciélago cruzaba por ahí, yo los observaba absorta, cuando de repente y por el rabillo del ojo, observé una silueta fugaz pasar entre los árboles, una silueta que yo conocía muy bien, la de un fantasma.

-¿Hola? – dije elevando la voz. Nadie respondió, el único sonido presente era el sonido de la naturaleza nocturna, así que comencé a caminar en dirección a la silueta

Algo me hizo frenar en seco, un llanto. Era un llanto cargado de pena y dolor, que me transmitió sus emociones al instante y comencé a preocuparme

-Puedo ayudarte, no temas – intenté de nuevo, pero nada.

El llanto cesó al rato, por lo que di media vuelta para reunirme de nuevo con Carlisle, cuando algo me hizo dar un brinco, o mejor dicho, alguien. Una niña de unos 15 años estaba delante de mí, tenía la piel sucia por la tierra y hojas en su despeinado cabello, las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, y tristeza en su mirada

-¿En verdad puedes ayudarme? – habló ella, con dificultad por el llanto que amenazaba por volver

-Claro que si cielo- traté de calmarla –Anda dime tu nombre, el mío es Esme

-Soy Bella, o al menos esa era la noche en que caí de ahí – dijo mientras señalaba un pino a su izquierda.

Estaba por preguntarle qué había ocurrido exactamente, cuando Bella comenzó a inquietarse, su llanto volvió junto a una desesperación por escalar el pino. Mientras brincaba y se sujetaba a las ramas, más me inquietaba yo, algo le pasaba a esta niña y algo me decía que tenía que hacer algo por ella ya

-¡Esme!¡Debemos ayudarlo! No tenemos mucho tiempo – me gritó desde arriba

-¿A quién querida?¿A quién debemos ayudar Bella?

-¡A Edward!- contestó entre el llanto, y luego desapareció

Me quedé sola, helada, aunque fuese vampira y los vampiros no se helaran. Algo le pasaba a Bella, la tristeza de su llanto y su desesperación por escalar ese pino me dejaron pensando, fue ahí cuando las manos de Carlisle tomaron mis hombros desde atrás y este me avisó que el auto estaba listo

Llegamos a la fiesta y saludamos a Irina, mientras, yo aún seguía tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Las personas estaban comenzando a notar mi angustia, Irina me preguntó si me sentía bien, a lo que respondí que si y esta se tranquilizó, pero no me libré de Carlisle, pues me conocía lo suficientemente bien

-Esme, puedes contármelo ¿qué sucedió en el bosque? – me cuestionó mientras bailábamos

-Era una niña Carlisle, de unos 15 años- respondí yo- Lloraba con mucha angustia mientras intentaba escalar un árbol, desapareció luego de decirme que debía encontrar a un tal Edward

-Cariño, sabes que soy tu esposo y te apoyo en todo, pero hay veces en las que siento que esto te consume, tu bondad y simpatía por los demás es algo muy hermoso, pero se te olvida que tu también importas- Suspiró Carlisle, siempre he sabido que no está muy conforme con mi don, aunque lo oculta para si

-Carlisle, no puedo ser feliz si no ayudo a los demás, estoy agradecida con mi don, es quien soy- traté de calmarlo, como todas las veces que teníamos esta conversación

-De acuerdo preciosa- dijo él, para luego darme un beso en los labios… Como amaba a este hombre.

Después la noche transcurrió a su ritmo, la fiesta acabó y regresamos a nuestro hogar. Carlisle salió a cazar, pues sus ojos comenzaban a perder su tono dorado por uno más oscuro, y yo aproveché la ocasión para subir al estudio y encender el ordenador. Recordé todo lo que pude, recordé su nombre, Bella, recordé su estatura y apariencia, aproximadamente quince años, la ropa que vestía no era muy antigua, databa de uno años atrás.

Abrí el buscador y tecleé lo siguiente:

_"Bella, accidente, bosque, Forks, 15 años"_

Y presioné la tecla enter, muchos resultados se desplegaron en la pantalla, empecé por el primero:

"_Este martes 3 de agosto, se llevará a cabo la campaña en beneficio de los bosques de Forks y su bella naturaleza"_

Retrocedí y accedí al segundo resultado:

_"Hemos realizado una entrevista exclusiva a Embry, un guarda bosques de la reserva La Push, quien lleva 15 años laborando en ella. Embry salvó la vida de 5 excursionistas en un accidente ocasionado por el escape de un lobo del refugio"_

Di un click sobre la flecha de retroceder, y luego otro sobre el tercer resultado:

"_¿Quiere usted pasar una maravillosa noche al abrigo de los árboles, pero no sabe que llevar? No se preocupe, en esta nota le aconsejamos que implementos son necesarios para pasar una excelente velada"_

No, no, no. Me salí para acceder a la cuarta página:

"_Son muchas las muertes registradas cada año en nuestros bosques, por lo que hemos contactado con el experto en turismo, Mike Newton, quien con gusto ha elaborado una lista de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer, si un día se encuentra extraviado en el bosque"_

Me comencé a frustrar, cuando por cuarta vez volví a la página inicial, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la fe, mi dedo me llevó al quinto resultado.

-¡Ajá! Aquí está mi fantasma- exclamé triunfal.

* * *

Pronto les traeré el tercero. No olviden dejar un favorite o un review, claro si es que gustan.

Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un beso enorme

-Lucy


	3. Edward Cullen, 2010

***Los derechos por personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención y autoría, cualquier adaptación, consultar primero***

Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada con el instituto, agradezco a todos los que le han dado favorite (: me hacen feliz. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Esme POV:

_"5 de Junio 2011, Forks, Washington_

_Los paramédicos rescataron esta noche, el cuerpo de una niña identificada como Isabella Swan, al parecer la menor de 15 años cayó de una rama durante la fría noche. Se hallaron múltiples contusiones en su cabeza y espalda, fue declarada muerta en el lugar."_

Era lo que se podía leer en la pantalla, ahora solo faltaba una cosa más. Tecleé la dirección del registro de habitantes de Forks en el buscador, para luego escribir "Isabella Swan" en el espacio correspondiente y clickear "buscar".

-Bendito sea el creador de esta página- dije en voz alta para mí misma, cuando todos los datos de Bella iluminaron mi pantalla. Su padre se llama Charlie y su mamá Renee, aunque esta vive en Phoenix, por lo que deduje que mi fantasma vivía con su padre aquí en Forks, por suerte, también venía una dirección, la dirección de la casa de su padre.

"_Entrada norte del bosque, calle Northwest, casa 56"_

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba hasta el momento, pero era muy tarde para iniciar con el protocolo. Pacientemente esperé a Carlisle y luego nos quedamos mirando televisión y charlando de asuntos triviales hasta el amanecer. Él partió a su trabajo a las 9am, y yo crucé la puerta al medio día, necesitaba entrar a la casa de Bella y tomar la mayor cantidad de información posible, en tres minutos ya me encontraba frente a ella, no se escuchaba nadie dentro, así que me puse en acción.

En la parte trasera, había una ventana que daba a la cocina y que por suerte estaba abierta, no tendría que forzar nada hoy. Sigilosamente ingresé por ella, y ya dentro, decidí ir a los cuartos de la segunda planta. Allí, al fondo del pasillo, había un letrero en el que se leía _"Bella"_ sobre la puerta, esta permanecía cerrada, y a juzgar por el olor del polvo, no había sido abierta en mucho mucho tiempo, hasta ahora.

Gire la manija y me encontré en una sencilla habitación, había un escritorio con numerosos papeles sobre él, fotos con una chica de lentes, un chico rubio, uno moreno, y uno pálido como la nieve y cabello bronce, también se apreciaban. Una por una, las fui viendo, y cuando llegué a la del chico pálido, leí por detrás de la fotografía: _"Edward Cullen, 2010"_.Todas las fotos eran en el instituto público de Forks, y ahora que ya sabía donde estudió y quien es su Edward, podía proseguir con el paso dos.

Llegué en minuto y medio, muchos estudiantes salían de sus clases con expresiones hastiadas, pacientemente tomé asiento frente a la salida del instituto, y al cabo de unos minutos, lo vi salir junto con una chica bajita de cabello corto y un chico grande de cabello cobrizo.

- Vamos Edward, el centro comercial cierra temprano hoy y necesito un vestido para el baile del domingo – dijo la chica, un poco impaciente mientras jalaba del abrigo de Edward

-Paciencia Alice, con tus dotes de compradora profesional, lo conseguirás en menos de 10 minutos – respondió él

- Anda Ed, sabes que con Alice no se puede tener paciencia – respondió el otro chico, el fuerte

Todos parecían tener una linda amistad, por un momento pensé en Bella y en como lloraba la otra noche, me pregunté si Edward pensaría en ella, pero sobre todo, me pregunté que fue Edward de ella… ¿Su amigo? ¿Su novio? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que ella gritara que debíamos encontrarlo? Aquí estaba, sano y salvo.

- Vaya Esme, te haces todas esas preguntas mientras puedes ir por las respuestas – pensé para mí.

Conduje por tercera vez en el día, tratando de regresar al rincón del bosque donde la vi por primera vez, fue un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Pronto vi el alto pino, mas no la vi a ella, bajé del auto y comencé a caminar

-¿Bella? ¿Estás aquí? – lancé al viento, esperé, esperé, y esperé, pero nada.

-Lo vi Bella, vi a Edward – probé con eso

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? – por fin contestó, preocupada como siempre

-¿Por qué quieres que lo ayude? El está aparentemente bien – dije yo

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó ella en respuesta - ¡Es más que obvio que no está bien! ¡Está allí, perdido y muriendo en mitad del bosque, con sangre rebosante de alcohol y ningún sentido de orientación! ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Puede morir! – esto iba a estar difícil…

-No cielo no es así, lo vi hoy, en el que solía ser tu instituto, junto a una chica pequeña de cabello corto y un chico de brazos grandes y cabello cobrizo – dije suavemente, tratando de calmarle- Hablaban de ir de compras, y de cómo la paciencia no es un don de la chica- su semblante cambió al instante

- Alice, Emmett – murmuró ella en un susurro, y su mirada se perdió en el vacío - ¿Es verdad lo que me dices? ¿Es verdad que lo viste?-

-¿Quieres verlo por ti misma? – propuse, sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo y en el mismo segundo, juro que sonrió, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria y pensativa – Anda, sube – dije yo mientras abría la puerta del auto, ella comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pero antes de entrar, la detuve – Espera cariño, yo te llevo a verlo, pero tú, tú me vas a esclarecer este misterio también.

Y ambas subimos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no están en obligación de hacerlo, pero si gustan dejar un favorite o un review, estaría muy agradecida

¡Abrazos!

-Lucy


End file.
